


You Make The Earth Move

by pyrosgf



Series: Lovers to Friends [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fisting, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wakes to what he thinks is an earthquake.  It's also a prequel to Dreaming of you Makes me Horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make The Earth Move

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

When consciousness is a fog in your mind, the weirdest things can be mistaken for something else. Adam thinks for just a second that there’s an earthquake before he manages to swim through the layers of cobwebs in his mind until he’s awake enough to comprehend information beyond the trembling of the mattress. Panting breaths, whimpers, and the wet sound of a hand stroking a leaking cock meet his ears. In fact, now that his brain is less muddled in sleep, he realizes the mattress is moving with a rhythm that is more familiar to Adam than the erratic shudders of the tremors that have woke him in the past. _Definitely not an earthquake,_ his brain supplies.

Sauli is just horny, _again._ It's almost as if Adam hadn’t fucked his brains out, oh, (Adam opens his eyes just enough to check the time) less than three hours ago. Sauli is definitely one of the most sexual people Adam has ever met so it isn’t unusual to wake up like this. Still, on nights when sleep is deep and heavy he wakes up startled and unsure until his senses come online. He snuffles into his pillow. On nights like these they play this game... Some nights Adam falls back to sleep but others he merely pretends to sleep, listening to Sauli masturbate until Adam finds himself on the edge of coming, untouched. But the ending to their play comes when Sauli is finished. Sauli knows Adam has always been a voyeur so even if he suspects Adam is still awake he turns over to face the wall and leaves Adam to the darkness. 

Tonight, Adam isn’t going back to sleep. He keeps his breathing calm and slow and listens, instead. The only part of himself that he can’t convince to be still is his cock. At this point in the game it’s twitching against the bed and he’s not sure why he’s this hard less than five minutes after waking. It could be the desperate little “uh uh uh” sounds Sauli is making. It could also have something to do with the fact that Adam knows Sauli gets off on putting on a show, even when he isn’t sure if Adam is aware of it. They truly are a perfect match, the voyeur and the exhibitionist. On a couple of occasions, he’s even managed to talk Sauli into masturbating during their beach trips. They would flock to the ocean near dusk and Adam would hold Sauli close, the water lapping at their legs, the sand shifting under their feet, while Sauli stroked himself off with Adam whispering in his ear. The memory causes Adam's breathing to change and he tries to reign himself in. This is Sauli’s performance and he isn’t going to ruin their play. 

Sauli curses softly in Finnish and Adam’s listening closely to the way his voice changes when he slips into English, murmuring about how empty his ass is without Adam inside him. Adam groans in his head. Little bastard is a tease like no other. Then the soft buzz of a vibrator Adam is very familiar with meets his ears. No longer able to resist shifting, Adam turns his head and bunches his pillow so that he has a good view. Sauli isn’t looking at him, isn’t paying any attention, too far into what he’s feeling to notice the weight of Adam’s gaze. Granted, the light in the room by which to see is dim, but Adam's eyes are adjusted to the darkness so he can clearly see Sauli’s profile and he watches Sauli slick up the vibrator. Sauli doesn’t bother with fingering himself before he pushes the toy into himself and that only makes Adam’s dick that much harder because Adam knows Sauli is still loose and wet with his come from their earlier escapades. It doesn’t take long after that. Adam knows Sauli is close, his stomach muscles are tensing, his breaths are turning into heavy panting, and the rhythm Sauli is using to fuck himself with the toy quickens. Then that rhythm halts as Sauli's whole body tenses and a hurt noise spills from his lips. Adam takes it all in. Sauli thrusts into one hand, the other holding the vibrator still while his come spills over his fingers. It’s all Adam can do to breathe. When Sauli relaxes, he gropes for a hand towel he keeps beside the bed and wipes himself up. Then he rolls over and melts back into the sheets.

Adam, however, is way too awake and his cock demands attention. Part of him wants to just grab his dick and stroke it fast and tight until he spills, but no. Tonight he wants to enjoy it. It’s been a long while since he’s actually had the time to do more than quickly jerk off in the shower during hotel stays. Not that he doesn’t love fucking Sauli into the mattress, but sometimes you just gotta love yourself. He throws his legs off of the bed and heads out to their overstuffed couch. He doesn’t want to keep Sauli awake. He gets his bare ass settled into the soft cushions, the darkness like a cozy blanket around him. He shuts his eyes. He lets himself fantasize about what he just heard, the delicious noises Sauli made when he came. His cock twitches, but he resists the urge to reach for it. 

Instead, his mind soars with an array of images. He remembers the night a couple of months ago when Sauli begged Adam to fist him. Fuck, never in a million years could he have imagined how beautiful Sauli would look. Beautiful wasn’t a strong enough word to describe it. The way Sauli howled when Adam finally worked him open enough to slide his entire hand inside. The way Sauli wiggled, squirmed, and pushed back until Adam finally closed his fingers into a fist while inside Sauli. Sauli grunted, cursed, and begged Adam to move. Adam did, and Sauli was so hard, so ready, that when Adam’s knuckles brushed over his prostate it was over. Sauli wheezed and bucked and Adam moved with him, riding out Sauli’s orgasm until he was as pliant as taffy. 

Adam sighs and finally reaches to pinch his nipple. He loves Sauli, loves how open he is and how willing he is to come to Adam with new ideas. Their relationship is never boring. He releases his nipple, licks his finger until it’s coated, and returns to his nipple. The rush of cool air against wet skin makes his nipple tighten further and he groans, letting his mind wander again. This time, the first night they went bareback comes to mind. It had been four months since Sauli had moved in and they’d finally decided to get tested. The night he and Sauli received the test results, Adam put together a romantic night in for them. He cooked, set up everything on the patio by the pool, brought out the wine, and played some music. The sun was just setting, the sky ablaze with oranges and reds, when they dug into their meal. The tension was thick and they both seemed to inhale their meal, the heat of the day dissipating as dusk curled her fingers over the land. A cool breeze swept over them. Their silverware clattered unceremoniously to their plates when they were unable to resist touching a moment longer. They pulled at one another, fingers tangling desperately in fabric, lips finally connecting. The fire was lit and after that it was a tangle of limbs carefully maneuvering back inside to the bedroom. Adam had put on fresh sheets just so they could dirty them up that night and when Sauli spilled back onto the bed Adam could hardly breathe. 

The memory licks at his mind and Adam finally relents. He wraps his hand firmly around his dick and gives it a couple of strokes, settling into a smooth rhythm, going back to the scene playing in his mind only further ahead now.

Words spilled from his lips unchecked and Sauli answered them in turn, but it all meant this was really happening, his fingers were really slicking his bare cock. Adam shuddered hard and squeezed his erection. It focused him enough to position himself at Sauli’s hole and then he was pushing inside, nothing between them. It was everything Adam had always imagined. The intensity of it was mind blowing and at the same time when he looked into Sauli’s eyes his heart surged with love for his boyfriend. He said as much and when Sauli murmured it back Adam swooped down and locked their lips. They were on a ride and with the way Sauli was whining into his mouth and rearing back on his cock they were racing to the finish line even though Adam didn’t want it to ever end. All good things do, though, and Sauli broke the kiss to moan, his hand flying to his dick, stroking himself through it. Adam was done, the way Sauli tightened around him, so perfectly. He came with a shout and then melted into Sauli’s chest. After several minutes, Adam finally pulled himself together enough to pull out and Sauli winced and made an adorable face. When Adam looked down, he could see his come leaking from Sauli's puffy hole and just couldn’t help himself.

Sauli squeaked, cursed, and then moaned when Adam lapped up the trail of come leaking from his lover. Adam delved deeper. The heady taste of his come mixed with the musky flavor of Sauli was addictive and he licked and sucked at Sauli’s hole until Sauli was crying out and coming again, this time courtesy of Adam’s tongue.

Adam whimpers and bites his lip, the sense memory of that moment is still so vivid in his mind. The way Sauli’s body clutched at his tongue. Adam can’t take it. He thrusts up into his hand, his other squeezing and tugging his balls as they draw closer to his body. Then he’s coming, gasping out as his body throbs with orgasm. When it’s over, he really is a mess. It takes him way too long to be able to get up, but he shuffles through the darkness to clean up and then he heads back to bed. When he walks back into their room, Sauli is on his side, eyes gazing up at Adam. 

“You’re beautiful,” Sauli murmurs. 

Adam smiles and crawls into bed beside the love of his life. “Did you enjoy the show?” he asks knowingly.

“Mmm, always love watching you come.”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d gone back to sleep or not, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

In the early strands of the morning, birds call and Adam tucks himself closer to Sauli until their lips touch. They kiss until the sun pulls herself above the horizon and in the wake of day they again find slumber.


End file.
